


[鹿犬鹿]记一次沙雕的初夜

by mythology0402



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythology0402/pseuds/mythology0402
Summary: 小天狼星和詹姆决定要开始他们的第一次做爱，但是作为新手的他们在做爱过程中遇到一些问题
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
>  五年级一次失败变形差点导致两人差点在狼人手下丧命，大难不死后，小天狼星和詹姆在一起了。  
>  现在他们是七年级，因为没有追求莉莉的动力，所以詹姆没当headboy。  
>  以下全是瞎掰，并非教程，切勿模仿

“尖头叉子，你确定是这么做的”小天狼星一脸的怀疑看着詹姆拿来的那套专业工具。

“呃，其实我并不太确定，但这看上去并不难不是吗，我不认为照着做，还有我们弄不来的”詹姆心里也有点发虚，

这是他们的第一次，他希望能给他们两个人留下一个美好的回忆，但是魔法界只教了他们怎么交际和找性对象，并没有告诉他们两个男人应该怎么上床，因为这个原因，詹姆不得到不到麻瓜那里取经，为此还闹出了笑话

他竟然拉着小天狼星直接跑到人家百货店去询问两个男人上床需要买什么，或者有什么教学物品，收银员小姐姐目瞪口呆地看着这两个不知羞耻怎么写的高大男人，然后在小天狼星的颜值的暴击下，莫名红晕爬满了整张脸，羞答答地示意她可以给他们一些辅助资料。

于是詹姆和小天狼星得到了最高哲学奥秘的影碟，还有一份纸质版的全套操作流程，包括进去前要准备什么，进去后怎么办，什么体位能让两个人更舒服，事后该怎么处理，全都写得清清楚楚，甚至连中途会出现什么意外，攻受方会有什么反应都贴心打了备注，梅林的颜色丑绝粉红油腻三角裤衩啊，这可比他们的魔药学书要靠谱太多了。

他们先从影碟入手，里头的各种姿势让他们为麻瓜对性爱研究之深入叹为观止。

詹姆用手肘捅了捅小天狼星的腰，好奇地比划了一下“这个姿势你能做吗”，屏幕上，在下方的人肢体像是被折叠了一样，膝盖几乎被压到头的两侧，处于上方的人正以大力出奇迹的方式进出，身下的人被猛烈的冲击刺激得浪叫不已。

小天狼星看得脸都绿了。

他转过头，给了詹姆一个阴恻恻的眼神，慢悠悠地说道“我倒是觉得格兰芬多的魁地奇队长完全可以驾驭地住这个姿势”

詹姆干笑两声，开始装傻，并表示他们可以尝试一下轻松点的姿势，他毫不怀疑如果他对大脚板干了这种事，对方不仅会全部还回来，还会很乐于在此基础上继续探索他的极限。

但不管怎么样，这两个年轻气盛的毛头小子已经越来越不满足用手和口解决他们对对方身体的渴望了，他们将如何达到更加深入的肉体交流提上了日程。

于是就有了开头那一幕。

小天狼星一脸英勇就义地先去清理自己，他们曾经就为什么不能用魔法清理和准备展开过一系列讨论，最后得出来的结论是虽然他们十分希望没会走就能跑起来，然而介于第一次状况可能会特别多，为了避免失误过多影响到他们的兴致，所以他们最好还是按部就班，日后再慢慢研究改进！

小天狼星在里头折腾了十几分钟围着浴巾脸上还带着不自然的红晕走出来后，就看到詹姆趴在床上正无聊地扯着套子玩，用魔杖指着并试图在上面变形出各种凸起，看到小天狼星出来他还十分兴奋地举起那个套子，像发现新大陆一样说道“亲爱的，我觉得如果我无杖魔法再用得好点话……”肯定会很刺激

“闭嘴，现在去清洗你自己”小天狼星果断打断詹姆将要脱口而出的话，他现在开始有点后悔他选择了做下面那个了。

于是詹姆三分钟解决了战斗澡，就看到了早已洗得干干净净的小天狼星苦大仇深地看着那个据说用来润滑的东西，根据卖的人介绍，是非常甜的草莓味，嗯，小天狼星喜欢吃草莓，我真贴心，詹姆如是想。

他挤了过去，如一头鹿探过脖颈在小天狼星白皙的脖颈嗅了嗅，舔了一口，那是跟他身上同款的沐浴露香味，还是草莓味。

小天狼星放弃挣扎，把手上的东西扔给詹姆，如一只大狗一样跪趴在枕头上，翘起臀部，完全交由詹姆来主导，这个据说最适合新手的姿势。

詹姆看着对方紧实却很有弹性的臀部，突然心里一动，于是手贱地拍了一下，力度没控制好，“啪”的一声清响，回荡在安静的屋子里，臀峰微微荡漾，啊，风景美好。

......

......

小天狼星只觉得屁股一疼，一瞬间的惊讶，当他明白詹姆对他做了什么，出离愤怒了！他跟沃尔布加关系再差的时候，她都没动手打过他屁股！尖头叉子你这个混球！

他猛地翻过身骑在了詹姆身上，居高临下，就要给对方一拳。

对方试图挣扎了一下，然后又意识到自己干了什么蠢事，干脆用手挡住了脸，求饶道“大脚板，别打脸，别打脸，你也不希望等下对着一张猪头脸到高潮吧”。

小天狼星被他说服了，轻哼一声，又趴了回去，没等詹姆松下一口气，他才幽幽补充道“反正，下次是我来，你等着”，并附上一个露了八颗白牙的假笑。

詹姆听得心弦一颤，只觉得他的这只大狗，其实是披着狗皮的大灰狼。

但不管怎么，还是要进行下去的。

他先给自己套好了安全套，手指沾了一些润滑剂，掰开小天狼星的臀肉，轻轻揉按紧紧闭合的入口，他像是发现什么好玩的戳了好一会，然后被不耐烦的小天狼星又瞪了一眼，于是一个紧张，两根手指直接戳进了高热的肠道。

“艹”被突然强行撑开的小天狼星骂了一句，身体因为进入的异物而微微发颤。

“怎么样”看到小天狼星有些不适，詹姆停下了手上的动作，紧张地问道。

“你现在的动作糟糕得像只喜来鸟”小天狼星讽刺道，这种鸟因为磁场原因，经常会飞着飞着就傻乎乎地撞到什么东西掉下来，天知道它们是怎么生存繁衍下来的。

哦豁，还有精力想骂人的话，说明没事。詹姆觉得他的动作还可以大胆一点。

于是他移动手指在甬道里探索着那据说能让人很舒服的那一点，为此詹姆特地去跑去麻瓜剑桥大学的医学院摸了一本人体结构详细图解回来。

詹姆的动作并不粗鲁，但异物在肠道里移动的感觉还是十分诡异，小天狼星默默忍耐着，额头逐渐沁出了汗珠，突然，一阵电击的感觉从脊背迅速流窜全身，酥麻地让他有点腿脚发软，“呃”他难以自抑发出了一声呻吟。

终于找到了，詹姆心里发出了一声欢呼，小天狼星等得难受，他也忍得很难受，赤裸的后背已经浮上了一层汗水。

他对这个地方发起了进攻，来回勾弄挤按，小天狼星在他手下仿佛成了一把乐器，断断续续地呻吟从他嘴边溢出，前头也硬得厉害，过度的刺激一度让小天狼星想逃离，然而詹姆并没有放过他，他握住了小天狼星，又不断对后面施加刺激，直到小天狼星蜷缩着身体一阵颤抖，发出几乎濒死的声音，宽厚的胸膛剧烈起伏着软倒在床上。

詹姆把高潮过后的小天狼星搂进怀里，额头对着额头，看着小天狼星失神的灰眸，在对方红晕一片的面颊亲了好几口，“大脚板，感觉怎么样”。

小天狼星大口喘息着，好一会，那双漂亮的眼睛才找回了焦距，他咧开了一个笑容，“还不赖”。

“那接下来，继续？”詹姆笑道，他俊朗的面孔深情地看着小天狼星。

“当然”小天狼星应道。

高潮过一次后，小天狼星的身体放松了下来，当然如果你以为他们就这样达到生命大和谐，就太对不起作者写这篇文的恶意了。

是的，他们卡住了。

“小天狼星，你还是太紧了！”，詹姆哀嚎着，他被小天狼星绞得死紧，脸都憋红了，撑在床上的结实手臂忍得青筋纠结。

“那你叫我怎么放松！”小天狼星咬牙切齿，他控制着自己的呼吸，里头涨得难受，让他动都不敢动，每一次呼吸都能无比清晰地感受横亘在他体内的硬物。

先头的成功让他们误以为接下来会很简单，然后就被啪啪啪打脸了。

感受到入口变得柔软后，詹姆为自己的性器涂上润滑剂后，试探性地进入，虽然之前开拓过，但是介于詹姆本人的尺寸还是相当可观的，所以并不算十分成功，努力了好一会勉强挤进了一个头，然而磨得太久了，小天狼星英俊的面容难受得有点扭曲，于是他做了一件他在接下来无比后悔的一件事，他十分不耐烦地吼了一句“你倒是快进啊！”

然后詹姆如他所愿，握住他的腰，猛地一冲，然后就发生了现在这件作者十分喜闻乐见的事，詹姆被小天狼星还没完全开发的肠道卡在那里了，无论前进还是后退，小天狼星都疼得不停抽气，他本就白皙的脸现在白得有点苍白，精致的眉头也紧锁着，汗珠不断滑落他凌厉的下颌，紧实腹肌的绷得紧紧的。

詹姆也十分的不好受，他被高热的肠道桎梏着，肠肉疯狂地挤压着，进退不得，梅林的粉红波点胸罩啊，魔法界难道就没有什么可以让人放松下来的咒语吗?对哦， 他们是巫师哦，为什么不能用巫师的方法来解决问题呢？

詹姆招来了他的魔杖，努力维持语气中的平静，“大脚板，你还记得什么可以让人放松的咒语吗”

小天狼星转头，看到对方举着魔杖一本正经的样子，差点就要抓狂把枕头丢过去砸在詹姆脸上，但他稍微冷静了一下，詹姆是对的，他们得让他放松下来，小天狼星梳理了一下他脑海里的咒语“清神咒？”

“好吧，清神咒！”

小天狼星只觉得周身一凉，像是被人在冬天当头浇了一盆冷水，脸上的红晕尽数褪去，前头也软了下来，一个寒颤，绝望地发现他的身体内部好像更紧了，他和詹姆同时闷哼出声，敏感的地方被这么狠狠一绞，詹姆疼得差点连魔杖都握不稳。

缓了一会儿，詹姆艰难地说道，“你知道止疼咒吗”。

小天狼星呆滞地摇了摇头。

止疼咒是圣芒戈的高等咒语，全英国也只有几个个巫师可以使用，因为涉及到巫师的身体，对魔力的精确的控制以及对魔力流动的敏感度有非常高的要求，詹姆突然十分渴望他在剑桥大学医学院的药剂室看到的麻醉剂，麻瓜还是有不少好东西，詹姆苦笑着想道。

小天狼星突然想到他们得到的资料里好像有讲到卡住了怎么办，他艰难地说道“看资料”。

感谢梅林的绿油油的三点式内衣，麻瓜的指导手册考虑得十分全面，甚至还在这个地方特别标记了一个巨大的爱心。所以可以让编注这份资料的把魔药学顺手也编了吗？那本垃圾书不配加入他们的教材。

抚摸他，亲吻他，安抚他，让他的身体放松。

詹姆抱住了小天狼星，手指在他肌肉结实的胸膛游走，柔韧的肌理手感极佳，勾动他胸前的乳粒直到对方一个寒颤自然挺立起来，右手一路下滑安抚对方软下来的物事，舌尖在他敏感的耳后来回舔舐，直到对方身体不再僵直，左手扭过小天狼星的下巴，在唇瓣亲两下，等对方开启牙关后，纠缠在一起，来一个热烈的吻。 

等到对方的内部也放松下来，一鼓作气把自己全部送进去。

小天狼星发出一声难耐的呻吟，眼角发红。

“现在感觉怎么样”詹姆竭力控制住自己想要冲刺的欲望，只亲吻着小天狼星的背脊，没有任何动作，等对方适应。

“有点诡异，还好”小天狼星也知道詹姆为了照顾自己憋得有多难受，不过到目前为止他还没有舒服的感觉，并对那些录像和小说里写的在下面可以爽得飞起抱以十分怀疑的态度。 

詹姆轻笑一声，“那我现在可以开始了？”他开始缓缓的抽动，他担心小天狼星还会疼。

小天狼星老老实实趴着，他之前爽过了现在轮到詹姆很正常，但他并不对接下来的性事抱有任何的期待，直到他的敏感点再度被詹姆擦过。

“啊”小天狼星的音调突然拔高三个度，他难以置信地感受着从小腹弥漫开来的阵阵酥麻。

“这里吗？”詹姆停了下来。

“……对，就这”小天狼星坦诚道，只要詹姆问道，他从不会避而不言。

“那这样我知道要怎么做了。”詹姆咬着他的耳垂，暧昧地说道。

说出这句话绝对是小天狼星今天做的最正确的一件事，因为詹姆照着资料上的说法以九浅一深的方式让他的身体内部完全熟悉了这个外来的大家伙，每次詹姆撞上那一点，都让小天狼星发出那种极其暧昧的呻吟，变着调往上拐，小天狼星声线比他低沉，哪怕是变了调也带着让人酥麻的磁，詹姆突然很想看小天狼星现在的表情，于是他无师自通给小天狼星翻了个身，小天狼星被这突如其来的刺激顶着完全失声，他张了张嘴，只有口涎顺着嘴角流下。

他灰眸湿润，眼尾泛着桃红，那张平日里或高冷，或嘲讽，或漫不经心但大多数时候却是神采飞扬的俊脸，如今在他身下流露出了另外一种表情，勾人的，脆弱的，惹人怜爱的，詹姆为自己联想到这些词而惊讶，他知道他最好的朋友，现在是他的男朋友平日里有多强悍，哪怕是他离家出走那一天，他也只是轻笑着说他没有家了，在找一个愿意收留他的，不知道尖头叉子先生愿不愿意收留这个流浪的大脚板。

而现在，他在他身下辗转呻吟，坦诚地展现他对他的渴望，挺不赖的。

于是詹姆放肆了自己，他握住了对方的腰身，把对方的长腿架在腰间，他想，架在肩膀太为难大脚板了，但他可以稍微得寸进尺一下。

这个姿势，更加方便詹姆在小天狼星体内的进出，他大力地进去，全根没入，每次都会故意撞上让小天狼星最受不了的那一点。

小天狼星要疯了，他完全控制不住自己叫声，他从不知道自己会叫得这么，这个词，他实在说不出口，但是詹姆的每一下都让他像是被电流划过一样，腰椎酥麻得不像话，所有的快感积累成一股巨大的能量顺着血脉炸开到全身，他抓着手底的床单，然后却酸软的使不上力气。

如在云端。

他努力睁开眼睛，看到了在他上方的詹姆，额头一层薄汗，表情克制，下巴坚毅，非常性感。于是他伸出双手揽住对方的脖颈，如溺水之人寻找着漂浮之物，动情地舔舐对方脖颈处淌下的汗珠，詹姆被他这么一刺激，动作更加凶猛起来，小天狼星叫得越发大声。

突然，小天狼星内里一颤，死绞着詹姆，詹姆知道他要到顶峰了，于是他伸手捂住了小天狼星的出口，得不到释放，小天狼星睁着一双泪眼难以置信地看着他，并试图扯开詹姆的手，他哀求道“詹姆，放手，求你了”小天狼星从没用过这么哀怨的声音请求他，但詹姆铁了心要让他们有个完美的第一次。

他低声哄道“大脚板，再等等，我们一起”

詹姆快速挺动了几下，然后松手，小天狼星尖叫着，瞬间被灭顶的快感淹没，前头没有了阻碍喷涌而出，内里抽搐  
着死命绞着詹姆，詹姆也跟着交代出来，脱力压在了小天狼星身上。

他们猛烈起伏的胸膛贴着胸膛，直到身体逐渐降温，两人才渐渐回过神来。

“尖头叉子，我下次也可以做到你这样”小天狼星缓慢说道。

“很满意?”詹姆笑了。

“是很爽”

“行，那下次你试试”


	2. 犬鹿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然说是犬鹿场合，不过我心目中詹姆一直是总攻，所以不可逆党慎入吧

他们的第一次远没有小说中描写的惨烈，小天狼星压根不需要躺在床上休息，除了隐约还有点涨的感觉，他甚至还能用飞天摩托带着詹姆横跨地中海到埃及的金字塔里探险，看，这不是挺轻松的吗。

也正因为如此，小天狼星虽然说了试试在上面，然而事实上，他觉得在下面感觉还真的挺不赖的，尤其是在和詹姆研究了几个无杖魔法后，大大方便了他们的准备清理工作，小天狼星更一度因为这咒语说出口过于羞耻，还成功把它们改成了无声咒。

于是他们在这情事就更加合拍了，但作者的犬鹿之心不死，所以小天狼星需要有个寻求反攻的契机！

他们两个大男孩在初打开新世界后，燃烧的荷尔蒙让他们无比热衷于探索对方的身体，在詹姆一次兴起胆子肥到把小天狼星的腿架在肩膀上导致小天狼星腰酸背疼一整天，差点要再趴多一天后，小天狼星终于愤起了！

于是他们再次大眼瞪小眼地坐在了床上。

詹姆倒是很洒脱，早死是死，晚死也是死，以小天狼星的性格，他迟早会在当下面腻了后搞这么一出，詹姆绝不承认对于他差点把小天狼星做到崩溃心中有那么一丢丢愧疚，咳咳咳。

“尖头叉子，你想用什么姿势”小天狼星眼神在他身上来回巡视，仿佛在看哪块肉比较好下嘴，用他那低沉诱惑的嗓音慢条斯理地说道，如果再配上用雪白的餐巾纸擦拭修长的手指的画面，詹姆会怀疑他已经成了端上餐桌的鹿肉。

“亲爱的，你喜欢就好”詹姆回了他一个少女怀春一样的笑容，仿佛在期待着对方的一切，不过用他英挺的五官以做作的姿态做出这个动作实在让人心理不适，小天狼星突然凝住的表情很好的说明了这一点。

但事实证明，没人比詹姆更懂得小天狼星，虽然面上不显，但小天狼星还是难得用算得上轻柔的姿势，把詹姆推倒在了床上。

詹姆大大方方地躺在床上，笑嘻嘻地看着小天狼星。

然而小天狼星却开始纠结了，他必须得承认那次詹姆虽然把他做得有点惨，但快感比前几次来得更强烈，甚至让他迷恋不已，在欲海中挣扎时，詹姆灼热的气息吐在他耳畔，低喘着反复呼唤他的名字询问道“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”，于是他彻底沦陷在那双写满欲望却热烈凝视着他的浅褐色瞳孔中。

他伸手抚摸着詹姆的胸膛，手感结实而柔韧。詹姆其实也很白，但比起小天狼星冷色调的白，詹姆的白更倾向于暖色系，那是一具充满阳光气息的身体，温暖的，柔韧的，可靠的，小天狼星很意外他会想到可靠这个词，毕竟掠夺者四人组中，莱姆斯才是当选Headboy的那个，但是，詹姆才是那个他们依赖的人，就像现在，哪怕他处于上位，其实还是詹姆在引导他抚摸他自己的身体，我去了个梅林，他什么时候抓住我的手，小天狼星突然惊到。

“大脚板，满意你看到的吗？我也很满意我自己”詹姆挑了挑眉，小天狼星决定收回他觉得詹姆可靠的话，这货就是一个自大狂。

“我会让你接下来更满意你自己”小天狼星假笑道，他分开詹姆的双腿，压了上去指尖暧昧地一路下滑，颇有技巧地撸动几下，满意地看到詹姆自信的笑容僵住了，于是他大胆指尖摸索着入口，默念着咒语让自己指尖湿润然后探了进去。

“嘶，小天狼星，你就不能把你的手指弄暖了再放进去吗”詹姆脸色不太自然，这个咒语如果念咒是不会导致手指变凉，但小天狼星显然是图省事了。

怎么说，很紧，小天狼星默默感受着手指被高热柔软的肠肉包裹着的感觉，心中一动，所以他曲着指节在里头搅了一轮，强烈的不适感让詹姆脸上抽了抽，努力控制想把小天狼星踹下床的冲动，但又想到他第一次这么做的时候，小天狼星是不是也想给他来一下。

好吧，詹姆，你可以的，放松你自己。

不过小天狼星很不得章法，他摸索了老半天，依然没找到那个让詹姆兴奋的点，这让他感到了挫败，但他并不是什么有耐心的人，所以他加重了手上的力道。

“卧槽，大脚板你是不是不行啊”柔软的身体内部地方被这么粗暴对待，詹姆疼得一抽气，破口而出，然而说完他就后悔了。

小天狼星面目表情地看了他一眼，看得詹姆心里一阵寒风过境，但小天狼星没说什么，默默收了收手上的劲，继续专心找那个地方，他发誓他一定要让詹姆哭着喊大脚板你是最行，你是最棒的！ 

等到詹姆终于身体一颤，原本的镇定自若，到完全不敢跟小天狼星对上视线，呵呵。

小天狼星故意用修建整洁的指尖揉按着那个地方，另一只手钳住詹姆的下巴，迫使他正视自己的眼睛，他比他要高点，正好居高临下将对方的一举一动收入眼底。

詹姆闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，努力忍耐着不让呻吟溢出，他不想让小天狼星嘲笑他，但是颤抖的身体则真实反应了他对他的渴望。

除了睡觉的时候，其实很少能见到詹姆安静的样子。一旦詹姆安静下来，不再做出那种那种夸张的表情，他立体的五官就凸显出来了，小天狼星因为自己的高颜值，反而极少会去在意别人的相貌，反正在他看来只有两种人，他能看顺眼的，他看不顺眼。但是詹姆应该属于长得还挺不错的那种，否则他也不会天天对着还能将他划到非常顺眼的单独一档中。

詹姆的面部轮廓比小天狼星要柔和，所以他安静闭着眼睛会显得有点孩子气，当小天狼星嘲笑他这一点时，詹姆会无耻地说他还是个宝宝，一脸心碎地看着小天狼星，指责道难道我不是你的大宝贝吗，然后成功把小天狼星噎得说不出话来，这么不要脸能追到莉莉才真见鬼了。

小天狼星不太满意詹姆克制他自己的声音，于是他开口道“你就不能坦诚一点吗？”

詹姆眨了眨眼，笑了起来，小天狼星开始有种不好的预感。

“亲爱的大脚板，你好棒啊，那里在用力点，嗯啊，就是这，就这个力度，我真的爱死你了,这边，这边，继续，不要停……”于是詹姆开始放飞自我，满嘴污言秽语，听得小天狼星顿时兴致全无，他的脸越来越黑。

“尖头叉子，你，还是闭嘴吧”小天狼星不确定詹姆再这么叫下去，他会不会忍不住掐死对方。

于是詹姆乖巧地闭嘴了，还补上一刀“大脚板，明明是你让我坦诚一点，哈哈哈哈，额”

小天狼星决定不再跟他废话，他已经可以加入三根手指扩张，然而在进入时，还是遇到他们第一次时的困难，他们的型号不那么匹配。

小天狼星的大小非常对得起他的体格，但詹姆作为一个长期进行魁地奇训练的运动员身体对外界的应激反应也十分灵敏，詹姆的全身肌肉绷得很紧了，这就导致了小天狼星进入得十分艰难。虽然这次小天狼星学乖了慢慢进，但是被高热湿软的肠壁包覆着却不能按着自己的节奏大力挺动，这让他饱满的天庭沁出了一层汗珠，典雅的长眉颦蹙着。

他低头看着詹姆隐忍的表情，詹姆正在调整自己的呼吸努力放松下来，这并不是一件容易的事，小天狼星尝试过，他知道这种感觉，身体内部被人一点一点地入侵，那感觉就如同神坛上的献祭，毫无保留地将自己展现给对方，如果对方不是詹姆，他会直接掀翻对方，让他滚出去，用最恶毒的语言怼得对方体无完肤。小天狼星知道现在詹姆也是这种感受，所以他也愿意像詹姆当初一样忍耐着冲刺的冲动，缓缓前行。

当小天狼星终于把自己全部送进去后，两人都松了一口气。

没有一次性爱能让詹姆这么深刻地感受到他们两人如此的接近，他能清晰地感受到小天狼星的形状，以及上面富有生机的脉动，在他体内大咧咧地昭示着它的存在，他想他能理解为什么小天狼星愿意在下面，这是一次接纳与拥有的极致体验，把对方最亲密的一部分纳入体内，你是我的。

然后他想说些什么，表示一下自己的感慨，然而他却说成了，

“大脚板，你是不是没戴套”

……

……

小天狼星扶额，他看着詹姆被湿润后显得分外深情的浅褐色眼眸，原本以为他跟他初次有着同样的感动和激动，算了，他就不该指望对方会说些什么应景的话。

“忘了”他干巴巴回道。

“可是会很难清理”詹姆抱怨道，因为他就曾经干过，普通的清理咒对巫师的身体没有任何作用，他曾经跃跃欲试想拿着魔杖对着小天狼星那里试验，结果被冷着一张俊脸的小天狼星一拳KO，最后他们还是用了麻瓜的方法解决，然而在里头勾弄的感觉太磨人了，于是成功在浴室擦枪走火，之前的清理工作全部清零，导致第二天两个人都有点力竭。

“我会帮你清”小天狼星一字一句说道，然后他不再去管詹姆而是直接动了起来，让这张嘴再说下去，他们都不知道要跑题到哪里，把正事给忘了。

对于小天狼星和詹姆来说，这都是一次新奇的体验，他们交换了位置，体会到了对方所能体会到的，占有与给予，他们汗淋淋的肢体交缠，懂得了如何才能让对方有更好的享受。

然而，对于所有初哥而言，技术都是一个很严肃的问题，尺寸可观，但技术感人，简直就是灾难，会严重影响了他们之后的性福生活。詹姆第一次也不咋地，但是他非常懂得照顾小天狼星的感受，先让对方释放一次，全程留意着小天狼星的表情来调整姿势，但是小天狼星，布莱克大少爷就没那么懂照顾人了。

因为他充分享受到詹姆身体的柔软极致的包裹后释放，才后知后觉他好像还没帮詹姆解决，于是他当场就傻了。 

詹姆不想说话，并向布莱克同学扔一只尖头叉子。

小天狼星接过尖头叉子，旁边的大脚板装死前爪捂着脑袋。 

一阵沉默后，詹姆无师自通翻身骑在了小天狼星身上，软下来的东西在他体内转了几圈，让他喘息了一声。他一头张扬的黑发被完全打湿，黏在了脸颊，这让他看起来脸小了点，显得有点可怜？

但詹姆挑高眉，调侃道“你完事了？”

小天狼星不接话，他明显没能做到让对方满意，被踩到痛脚的大脚板在疯狂挠墙。

于是詹姆居高临下，给了他一个压迫力十足的眼神，“那现在轮到我了”.

有些事詹姆来做，确实要比小天狼星做得要细致很多。

跟对方的几次性爱早就让他摸透了小天狼星身上的敏感点，几乎是毫不费劲就重新勾起了对方的欲望，他坐在小天狼星身上起伏着，寻找着那个让他舒爽到扬起头的那个点，甚至还能分神控制自己的身体绞紧小天狼星，让对方忍不住呻吟出声。

哪怕是进入的一方，但小天狼星依然感觉自己还是下面那方，欲望完全被对方支配，完全控制不住自己，被对方拉进他的世界，然后心甘情愿地沉沦……

最后，詹姆神色自然地让小天狼星帮他清理，小天狼星觉得有点丢脸，毕竟他没能给予对方同自己享受到的一样的快感。

詹姆看着他不是那么愉快的侧脸，开心地笑道“大脚板，输给我太正常了，哈哈哈哈，毕竟我那么帅”。小天狼星瞥了他一眼，然后默默加重了手上的力道。

“卧槽，大脚板，轻点轻点，都肿了！”然后“吧唧”一口亲在了对方的脸颊，在小天狼星嫌恶的眼神下，大笑道“来日方长，我们有的是时间练习”

“哼”小天狼星给了他一个鼻音，算是接受这一说法，他们还年轻，他们还有很长的时间，他发誓他下次一定能让对方满意的。

只是，他们没有想到，完成学业后，他们加入了战争，为了心中的正义到处奔走拼命，他们的每一次见面越来越短暂，一个吻，一个拥抱都是奢侈的，每一次遇到的都是染血的对方，疲惫着交换着体温入眠。

后来詹姆为救队友与伏地魔正面交手并死于伏地魔之手。

小天狼星阿兹卡班12年，逃狱后报仇再到同食死徒交手被捕大笑着疯狂咒骂伏地魔被伏地魔折磨致死。

直到最后，小天狼星都没有机会去履行年少时的承诺了。


	3. PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 百玩不腻的X药梗

西里斯不小心把一个粉红色的盒子摔在地上时就知道大事不好了，红色的粉尘迅速地散了开来，在空中显示着莫名暧昧的色调，他立刻用趋避咒试图驱散已经泄露的粉尘，然而还是难免吸进了一点，他望向了詹姆斯的方向，事情好像有点麻烦了。

今天他和詹姆斯一起前往了格里莫广场12号，希望能查找到雷古勒斯遗留下来的讯息，雄浑庄重的诺曼式建筑在千年的风吹雨打中已经破落而衰败，灰色的墙壁剥下了一层层斑驳的墙块，油绿的爬山虎悠然地霸占着古屋的边边角角，在附近一幢幢新起的整洁明丽的麻瓜大楼的围绕中，显得分外的格格不入。

西里斯打开古朴的雕饰大门，兜面就是克利切的咒骂声，小精灵的声音如指尖在黑板上制造的那种尖锐的噪音一般，那仿佛就是有人在你耳边用小提琴锯木头，他暴躁地让他赶紧滚蛋，克利切边拖着年迈的脚步边喋喋不休“高贵的布莱克怎么会有他这种叛逆的子孙，这些低贱的血统不配走进布莱克的大门。”

而当他走进色调灰暗的客厅后，又是成排肖像用或尖利或低沉的嗓音纷至沓来，他的母亲沃尔布加保持着一副端庄的姿态，但是她狰狞的面容和嘴里吐出来的那些极尽刻薄的话语已经表达她对他这个叛逆子的不耻。

西里斯暗自后悔着为什么没有提前过来让克利切麻溜滚蛋以及把这些肖像全部扔掉，他神情尴尬地看着詹姆斯，詹姆斯没说话，他早就见识过西里斯收到的那些吼叫信，封封语言尖酸难听，把人折辱到体无完肤，他也不是没有跟西里斯的母亲对骂过，现在他已经知道了跟无知的人来一场骂战是何等的多余。于是他当着这些肖像的面前，张开有力的双臂紧紧地抱住了西里斯，詹姆斯对西里斯认真地说：“你现在已经是属于波特，而不是布莱克了。”

西里斯用力地回抱詹姆斯，把下巴搁在对方的坚实的肩膀，温热的体温传递过来，他想，对，波特家收留了他，那才是他现在的家。

于是那些肖像辱骂声又往上提了一个调，连带着詹姆斯也一块儿骂进去，他们骂他也是纯血统的叛徒，说他们家族何等地自甘堕落，他们侮辱了他们的列祖列宗。西里斯无法容忍詹姆斯遭遇这样的对待，他怼了回去：“所以你们也只配在呆在墙上继续喋喋不休你们已经彻底没落的过去，因为你们自己的无能为力！依附伏地魔，真亏你们想得出来，沦落到作为别人的仆人，匍匐在地上就是你们自诩的高贵？自甘堕落的究竟是谁？脚毛或许都能比你们更会想问题？怎么样，你们最喜欢雷格也被你们自己给折腾没了！”

眼看西里斯就要撸起袖子来一场骂战，詹姆斯又好气又好笑地抱了抱他的肩膀，他让西里斯召来帷幕隔开了这些肖像，眼不见为净，西里斯看着已然色调暗沉的复古红帷幕沉沉落下，那是他已经挥剑斩断的过去。

西里斯正在搜查他父母的房间，他母亲向来更偏爱她的小儿子，或许会把雷格的东西拿过来睹物思人。那个小粉红盒是助兴用的，他父母的感情并不好，长子又不如他们所意，他母亲一直想要再培养多一个备选的继承人，但他的父亲并不那么乐意，于是这个粉红色盒子并没有派上用场，这一点还是他叔叔告诉他的。

不知道放了那么久过期了没，西里斯漫无目的地想，万一发作了估计得让尖头叉子看笑话了。

他走到雷格的房间，他这个弟弟的做事认真，房间也是打理得整整齐齐的，詹姆斯正在把可能有用的东西拿出来。詹姆斯看到他来了，把东西往他面前一推：“雷古勒斯留下的东西不多，不过我觉得这些你该看看。”

西里斯没有回话，他看着詹姆斯蓬乱的黑发，心底莫名觉得可爱？他晃了晃脑袋，想把这个念头甩出脑海，但是越不想去想，越发心里发痒，连那随意卷曲的弧度都带着吸引人的美感，他不由自主地伸出手，想揉一把，但詹姆斯抬起头，为他那么久都没有任何动作而感到疑惑。

在他看来，那双浅褐色眼眸似乎在质疑他的冒失之举，西里斯稍微回了回神，他把手收了回来，干巴巴地说：“你那头发简直就跟狗窝一样乱糟糟的。”

“狗窝，不正好欢迎大脚板来住吗？”詹姆斯打趣道。

西里斯莫名心里一跳，心底又开始发痒了。他知道那个红色粉末的作用，所谓的催情实际是在放大心底的欲望，打个比方，如果在街上看到一个美女，哪怕她勾引起了你的欲望，但是大部分人还是不会作出任何的越栏之举，他们在脑海里浮现了那么一个缠绵镜头又被其他的事吸引了注意力，或许连他们自己也没有意识到过自己有过这样的想法，而这个红色粉末就是让你清晰地意识到自己有过这样的想法并驱动着你将之付诸实践。

西里斯强迫自己看着他弟弟留下的文字，雷格的字体半花不花，他不止一次取笑过雷格的笔锋明明是想任性地画圆偏偏硬是凌厉地收笔，当断不断，反生错乱。尽管西里斯自己的字也被詹姆斯嘲笑过圆墩墩的，仿佛抖一下就会从纸张上滚下来，这时西里斯也只能反驳詹姆斯的字过于梗直，没有一点圆弧的美感。

要死，怎么又想到了詹姆斯身上。

西里斯闭上了眼，再次睁开的时候，他看到了詹姆斯正在翻开纸张的手指。因为嫌麻烦，詹姆斯从来不留指甲，但他手指修长，白皙的指尖轻点泛黄的牛皮纸时，对比明显，极富美感，这样的手很难想象他竟然是霍格沃兹最好的追球手，西里斯自己的手指也长，但手也更大，而且指节明显，就显得线条锋利很多，更有男人味。

西里斯偏了偏视线，看到了詹姆斯露出来的那一小截颜色稍深的手臂，詹姆斯总喜欢把袖子拉高，避免累赘的衣物影响他的动作，西里斯非常熟悉那里的肌肉线条，霍格沃兹的魁地奇球场上，在学校里为了躲开费尔奇一路狂奔，战争时握住的最可靠的体温。

“大脚板，你已经盯着那一页足足5分钟了，你再瞪着它也不会被你瞪穿的。发生了什么吗？”詹姆斯抬头问道。

“我……”西里斯有点犹豫要不要说出来，但他感觉现在除了总被詹姆斯夺走视线外一切都还好，“没什么。”西里斯摇了摇头。

詹姆斯按着他的肩膀，浅褐色的眼眸关心地注视着他：“我知道布莱克家有很多黑魔法，你如果不幸中招了就说出来，我不会笑你的。”

西里斯看着那双晶莹透彻，似乎能一望见底的眼眸，不由地说了出来：“好吧，我在我父母的房间不小心碰倒了一个里头放了助兴粉末的盒子，我感觉它可能对我造成了一点影响。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”詹姆斯爆笑出声，他锤着雷古勒斯的床，仿佛可以把整栋房子积累久矣的尘灰全部都笑落下来。

西里斯要气炸了，他！就！应该！知道！会是！这种！结果！他为什么要蠢到说出来！

他看着詹姆斯笑得眼泪都要出来了，心里头略过各种可以教训詹姆斯的恶作剧，然而脑海里突然闪过一个念头，没来得及细想，身体已经付诸了行动，他探过身直接用嘴堵住了对方的。

詹姆斯惊愕地瞪大了双眼。

“嗑”的一声，他们牙齿撞到了一起！

姿势很唯美，但因为严重缺乏经验，西里斯是直接脸对脸凑上去的，下场显而易见地不怎么好，。

两个人“唔”的一声，同时表情痛苦地捂住了嘴。

詹姆斯先缓了过来，他舔了舔被撞疼的门牙，说道：“大脚板你这是要谋杀啊。”

西里斯不服气地怼了回去：“说好的不笑呢，都喂狗了吗？”

詹姆斯缩了缩脖子：“这不刚真喂狗了。”

看着西里斯明显不爽的神情，詹姆斯收敛了一下表情：“好吧，那你要怎么办？”

西里斯也很茫然：“我也不知道，扛过去？”

詹姆斯想了想：“好吧，那这总得有个药效时间。”

西里斯回忆了一下：“两个小时吧。”

“大脚板，你上来已经快15分钟了，坚持一下还有一小时45分钟。”詹姆斯比了一个加油的手势。

西里斯给了他一个“我尽量”的表情。

完全集中不了注意，西里斯无法控制自己的眼神不往詹姆斯身上瞟，身上隐约开始发烫，想，想要，但是想要什么？想要脱下詹姆斯的衣服，想要用手指一寸寸抚摸他露出的流畅的肌肉，想要紧紧拥抱那让他移不开眼的健壮躯体，想要狠狠咬在他扬起的脖颈，让他那双平日里总含着笑意的眼眸彻底迷醉，最好让那总是发出爽朗笑声的嗓子，难耐地发出隐忍的喘息声，在他身下缱绻着抵死缠绵。

西里斯撑着额头，他现在满脑子都是想跟詹姆斯做爱，想跟詹姆斯做爱，想跟詹姆斯做爱！

他掐了一把手心，传来的刺痛让他勉强恢复了一点神志。

“大脚板，我觉得你现在不太行啊，你那眼神看着我像一头恶狼看着一块肉一样。”詹姆斯看着西里斯灰色的眼眸已经渐渐染上了欲望，失去了清明，小心地说道。

“我觉得我可能需要你帮忙把我绑起来，不然我不知道我会做出什么来。”西里斯勉强说道。

詹姆斯扶着西里斯，用床单把西里斯的四肢固定到了他自己床上，詹姆斯还饶有兴趣地看着西里斯那一幅麻瓜女孩的照片，他吹了一个口哨，“身材不错，我没想到你喜欢这种。”

西里斯不回话，心里默默地点了反对，我现在想要的是你。

詹姆斯回过头看了眼西里斯：“或许我不出现在你面前会比较好？”

西里斯面无表情。

詹姆斯无奈地说道：“那好吧，还有一个半小时，十分钟后我来看看你的情况。”

西里斯看着泛灰的天花板，无论如何也没办法把詹姆斯从他脑海里甩出去，于是他开始看那个穿比基尼的女孩。

詹姆斯的眼光很好，这个女孩的身材确实很赞，骨肉均匀，前凸后翘，廋一份嫌骨感，胖一分嫌厚实，他看着那圆挺的轮廓，摸上去手感应该是饱满柔软的，但他却没由来地想起詹姆斯那同样手感极佳的胸肌，柔韧而富有弹性，充满了结实而阳刚的男性之美。

他又往下看那平坦的腹部和性感的腰线，詹姆斯没有明显的腰线，但他有整整齐齐的四块腹肌，轮廓并不明显，但撑上去的时候能够感受到明显的力量感。

他的视线转移到女孩圆翘的臀部，那弧线着实漂亮的惊人，他敢打包票，他一掌拍上去，臀峰会微微荡漾出让人心动的摇摆，詹姆斯那就算了，几乎都是结实的肌肉，拍上去几乎都不会回弹，不过他倒没试过大力揉开，分开臀峰……妈的！简直没完没了的。

于是西里斯开始数时间，1秒，2秒，3秒，10秒，不对，7秒，11秒……最后西里斯也不知道数到哪了，他的意识开始变得有点混乱，直到詹姆斯走了进来。

他看着西里斯湿润的灰眸，把手放到了西里斯的额头，问了一句，“大脚板，你现在怎么样？”

灼热的呼吸连詹姆斯放在西里斯额头上的手背都能感觉得到，西里斯咽了一下口水，用低沉微哑的嗓音难耐地说道：“很难受，或许你可以让我泡在冷水里。”

“有点难，万一你冻着了还得我照顾你。”詹姆斯想了个法子，他解开了西里斯已经汗湿的衬衫，用冷水浸泡过的毛巾擦拭西里斯的英俊的面庞和裸露的结实胸膛。

詹姆斯边擦还边摸了一把：“大脚板，身材不错啊。”

西里斯“嘶”地颤抖了一下，全身肌肉绷紧，他咬牙切齿地说：“尖头叉子，我怀疑你故意的。”

“啥？”

“你明知道我现在想对你做什么，还要来勾引我！”西里斯扬起脖颈，不客气地说道。

詹姆斯空着的手，一路沿着西里斯平坦的腹肌向下，握住了西里斯已经抬头的物事，冰冷的手按在灼热的敏感部位，西里斯呻吟了一声，詹姆斯无奈地说道“你兄弟早就已经起立跟我打招呼了，是你自己非要硬撑着。”

西里斯扭过了脸。

詹姆斯放下了毛巾，捏着他下巴偏了回来：“要不要帮忙啊，不要我就走了。”

西里斯低头咬了一口詹姆斯的手背，灰眸燃着欲火，他挑衅着抬眼：“那要看你给不给了！”

詹姆斯的瞳孔猛地收缩，咧了一个笑容：“行，各凭本事！”

詹姆斯解除了西里斯身上的束缚，西里斯几乎是立刻扑在了詹姆斯的身上，凭着体型优势把詹姆斯压在了身下，他骑在詹姆斯身上，双手握住对方的手腕，如一头大狗急冲冲在詹姆斯的脖颈吮咬出一个个吻痕，詹姆斯差点想给西里斯翻一个白眼，他配合着让西里斯撕开他的衣服，对，撕的，然后被西里斯毫不客气地在身上扭捏出青痕。

詹姆斯倒吸了一口冷气，他抱怨了一声：“大脚板，你可不可以不要那么粗鲁。”

西里斯并没有任何怜香惜玉的打算，他的灰眸如同野兽的一样，被交配的欲望霸占了他的思维，詹姆斯的抱怨反而让他更加暴躁地扯下詹姆斯的裤子，大力揉捏着詹姆斯的臀部。詹姆斯想了想，得，就大脚板这没有半分温情的动作，是没办法让他们两个都爽到的，詹姆斯可没有让西里斯自己爽而把痛苦留给自己这么崇高的舍己为人精神，所以他果断拿回主动权。

詹姆斯双手按着西里斯的肩膀，趁着西里斯一个疏忽，就是猛的一个翻身，把西里斯压回床上，准确地卡在西里斯双腿之间。

西里斯发出愤怒的低吼，他挣扎着要翻身，但詹姆斯指尖一蹭他敏感的顶端，就软了半个身子，詹姆斯再接再厉，从根部至顶端大力撸动几下，西里斯就老老实实地缩在他怀里，詹姆斯轻咬着西里斯突起的喉结，听着西里斯喉咙里发出各种难耐的呻吟声，问道：“大脚板，怎么样，还是得让我来？”

西里斯急喘了几声，勉强半睁着星眸，他斜睨了詹姆斯一眼：“你得让我爽到！”

詹姆斯笑了笑，“总比你来强。”

詹姆斯试探着偏过头跟西里斯接吻，西里斯直接扣住了他的后脑，顶开他的上颌，舌尖冲了进来，充满掠夺味道地侵入他的口腔，汲取他口腔中的空气，唇舌死死地纠缠着，如此疯狂的吮吸几乎要让人在迷失中窒息，詹姆斯指尖扣紧床单，用力到手背青筋绷起，对布莱克的偏执有了重新的认识，他喘着粗气睁开双眼，西里斯也喘着气，嘴角勾起了一个放肆的弧度。

妈的，就不该对你手下留情。

詹姆斯眯着眼，一边用力地跟西里斯吮吻，一边用手掌掰开西里斯的大腿，大力揉捏着西里斯的臀肉，西里斯吃疼地拱起后背，詹姆斯顺势将指尖刺入，西里斯呻吟了一声，难耐地扬起下巴，正好送到詹姆斯手心，詹姆斯捧着他的下巴，又重重吻了下去。

要窒息了！西里斯双眼迷离地看着詹姆斯被汗水打湿的面庞，周围一片黑暗，所有的光线似乎都集中在了詹姆斯身上，所有的知觉只能感受到对方肆无忌惮的唇舌，甚至连詹姆斯什么时候抵在了他身后都不知道。

詹姆斯放开了他，西里斯用力地粗喘着，胸口重重地起伏正在艰难的交换着氧气，手臂发软到几乎攀不住詹姆斯的肩膀。

詹姆斯低下头，浅褐色的眼眸凝视着他，用沙哑的嗓音问了一句：“大脚板，准备好了吗？”

他茫然地点了点头，身后一痛，有什么撞了进来，他十指猛地用力，指尖划破了詹姆斯的后背，理直气壮地说：“尖头叉子！你弄疼我了！”

“那就忍着！”詹姆斯抓着西里斯的腰，迫使他抬起臀部，以一种不急不缓的速度把自己送进来后就一动不动地撑在了西里斯上方，期间西里斯难受地想抬起腿把詹姆斯直接踹出去，反而被对方抓住笔直的小腿，往肩上一架，“我艹你大爷的！詹姆斯！”

西里斯艰难地喘着气，詹姆斯撑得他很难受，每一下呼吸都感觉那里要涨裂了，于是什么欲望都散了，他恨恨地盯着詹姆斯，懊悔着自己为什么要把主动权交出去，他不客气地把詹姆斯的后背划出道道红痕，看到詹姆斯吃疼的表情，才稍微缓了一下心底的不平衡。

詹姆斯默不作声地撑在他上方，汗水从他坚毅的下巴滑落，滴在了西里斯的脖子上。西里斯难受，他也憋得很难受，敏感的性器被死死地绞着，为了让西里斯适应，还要强忍着冲刺的欲望，他保持这个姿势也很累的！不过看见西里斯还那么精神地怼他，大概是没啥事。

他握着西里斯的腰，开始慢慢动作，性器在潮湿高热的甬道里一寸寸地磨动，分外的难耐，西里斯额头青筋暴起，骂道：“你就不能快点吗？”

詹姆斯面无表情低头咬了一口西里斯的乳尖，粗重的鼻息喷在了敏感的肌肤，“唔”西里斯呻吟了一声，詹姆斯起了身，自上而下地俯视他弥漫着水雾的灰眸，一字一句地说道“这可是你说的！”

詹姆斯把西里斯翻了个身，性器在西里斯体内转了个圈，柔软的内壁被青筋磨得发痒，在调整姿势时，西里斯突然发出了一声急促的飙高音调，身体也不由自主地蜷缩起来，那一下如电流击中，从下腹袭向脊椎，然后酥麻蔓延至四肢，如此示弱的呻吟，詹姆斯应该没听到吧，西里斯有点自欺欺人地想。

“哦豁。”詹姆斯叹息着又往那个方向顶弄了一下，西里斯咬着手臂坚决不发出这种黏黏腻腻声音，但他的姿势很诚实地更蜷缩了。大脚板都那么主动往枪口撞了，他岂不能好好回敬一番。

下一刻，詹姆斯毫无预兆地全部撤出，然后重重撞了过去，“唔！”西里斯脊背徒然拱起，詹姆斯又转而轻浅地研磨，西里斯敏感得身体不住战栗，然后又是大力地顶了回去，西里斯软下了腰，如小狗一样呜咽了一声，詹姆斯抓住他的性器，指尖一挑，“啊！”西里斯猛地扬起脖子。詹姆斯扭过他的脸，俯下身给了一个安抚的吻，满头大汗地问道：“怎么样，爽到了吗？”

西里斯缓了好一会，睁开了灰眸，那张桀骜不驯的脸扬起一个挑衅的笑容：“我倒希望你接下来还能保持这样的体力。”

狂风暴雨一样地节奏袭了下来，詹姆斯抓着西里斯的腰，让他迎向自己，西里斯也主动抬起臀，配合着摆动。詹姆斯凶狠地退出，凶狠地撞入，性器长驱直入蹭过那让西里斯浑身颤抖的地方。

西里斯努力用手臂撑着床头，才不至于被詹姆斯的力量带得撞了上去，他的性器在床单上摩擦，灭顶的快感从下腹袭向全身，如同被一道道电流冲刷而过，西里斯大声地呻吟着，像发狂一样喊着詹姆斯的名字，詹姆斯喘着粗气亲吻着他的背脊。

直到西里斯最后连脚趾头都在痉挛，高叫着射出白色的浊液。詹姆斯被他突然绞紧的后穴激得重了呼吸，他胡乱挺动几下，抽了出来，射到了床单上，抱着西里斯一起倒回床上。

西里斯先从失神中缓了过来，他看着天花板，再也不觉得它是那么的可憎了，他感叹道：“艹，原来做爱这么爽。”

詹姆斯没吭声。

西里斯用手肘推了推他：“你还能再来一次吗？”

詹姆斯表情冷淡地表示：“我已经进入了贤者时间，请让我当一条咸鱼。”

西里斯兴奋地趴到他身上：“正好，我来！”

……（省略号为犬鹿时间，詹姆斯进入贤者模式，我也进入贤者模式了）

一切结束了，西里斯掀开了帷幕，毫无意外依然是兜脸而来的骂声，他心情愉悦地当面亲了詹姆斯一口，说道：“我是来告知各位，我已经成功把自己嫁出去，跟你们完全没关系了。”

被遗忘的雷古勒斯：……


End file.
